Mirror Mirror
by Jaded Expression of Euphoria
Summary: Itachi's being tormented by a reflecting glass. Gorefest! Gory, gory, bloody, mentally-scarring, psychotic redness!


**Double Eye:** This idea is not mine. But the writing is. Me and my bestest friend came up with this idea while sitting around in my room. We also made the poem/chant up together. My friend already said that I could write it so I hope she doesn't beat me up for posting it. And if you're reading this Bobica then please don't kill me!

**Edit:** I fiss it!! (Translation: I fixed the errors in this.)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I most certainly don't own Naruto and I really don't want to. I don't have enough imagination. I have one but it's just overactive.

**Claimer:** I do claim the poem/chant that my friend and I wrote.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-.-

Itachi was done here. He'd killed the daimyo that was threatening to reveal information about the whereabouts of Akatsuki. Kisame was working on witnesses and stray guards. All Itachi had to do now was get out before the realization that he'd completed the mission took full effect. The now dead daimyo had been very vain. And in being extremely vain he had many mirrors.

It was common knowledge in the Akatsuki that Itachi detested mirrors. Nobody knew why, but they knew that if they didn't want painfully broken limbs they wouldn't have any around him.

Itachi glimpsed shimmering light. He turned, and there facing him was a vanity mirror. Glaring at him, taunting him...scaring him.

Mirror mirror on the wall

_Their_ reflections, see them all.

_No! He didn't want to._

Itachi flung a kunai at it. The sound of shattering glass reverberated throughout the room. Slices of glass scattered across the table of the vanity.

His eyes caught the shine of a small hand mirror hanging on the wall. Only his face was reflected in the glass. His eyes distorted and changed. They began to bleed. The violent red solution spilling out like tears.

Staring at you, cold dead eyes

You can't hide, _they_ know your lies.

_No! Ignore it! Don't listen!_

Out of the corner of his eye he recognized another glittering light. He spun toward it. Three mirrors as long as his legs were situated in a alcove. They hung at an angle to show three different perspectives. Instead of an image of himself he saw distorted images of his otouto's eye. It shone with the reflection of the death of the Uchiha clan, their slashed bodies falling limply to the ground. The smothering fear in those eyes were suffocating him. He was drowning.

Crimzon blood, see it run

Don't exclude us, we're having fun.

Instinctively he flung a handful of shuriken at them. They cracked and splintered upon impact, then exploded outward. He saw liquid, shining red liquid, erupt in a streaming jet. And from the gory fluid his seven-year-old otouto emerged. Sasuke's mouth moved but nothing came out, his blood soaked body trudging toward Itachi.

'_Why?_ _Aniki, Why? WHY?!_ ' Sasuke screamed over and over like a broken record.

_NO! It's NOT real! Leave me ALONE! NO! ...all in my head, all in my head, all in my head... yes it's all in __your __head..._

Itachi took a step back and fell backwards knocking a shelf over. He tumbled over on top of it. On the ceiling was a square body length mirror.

Hear them screaming, cry and shout

You'll never ever block them out.

Faces. Bodies. The Uchiha clan, piled on top of each other, pounding on the glass above him. He faintly perceived his own reflection among the many bodies. Their skin was ashen and their eyes white and sightless, but staring at him nonetheless. Slimy blackish-red liquid pooled around the forms. The pounding became louder, faster, moving with the beating of his heart. The glass was cracking. And his eyes caught it all, as if it were in slow motion. Each hit, the thin hairline fractures became longer and intersected with others. Their wailing was heard now.

"Nooooooo..." He moaned out loud. _No. No. No. No. No. Not there. Not there. It's not there. I'm imagining things. It's not there..._ The cracks connected and a tiny, slimy pane of glass fell. He covered his face with his arms and rolled off the shelf. The sound of falling glass and tumbling bodies filled his ears. Panting, his chest constricting, he pulled himself into a crouching position, jumped up and stumbled around a corner, heading for the door. Itachi froze in his tracks at seeing the whole wall was one big mirror.

Now they haunt you, they are here

The undead Uchiha clan was running after him in a mass of stumbling bodies, blood-soaked Sasuke leading them. Itachi grabbed his head and screamed.

" NO!! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!!" He screamed, till his throat was raw and it was hard to breathe, his eyes closed.

The only way out . . . SMASH THE MIRROR!

And he could scream no more. He opened his eyes and every mirror in the room exploded. Everything was covered in black flames. His vision blurred and he fell. Darkness began to consume him. He took a stuttering breath.

_...please no more. No more ...no more...ever again...no...more..._

And he was consumed by the shadows.

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-.-

Kisame heard the scream and ran toward it. He was finished. Actually he had finished his part in the mission a long time ago, and was just waiting for Itachi. He should have been out by now. So when he heard the scream and recognized the voice, he knew something was wrong. The voice sounded tormented and possessed.

He opened the door to the daimyo's room, where their informant had stated he would be, to find the flames of the Amaterasu attacking everything except something in a small circle in the center of the room. He carefully wound his way through the licking flames, noticing all the glass everywhere. In the center of the circle he saw the limp form of Itachi.

Kisame rushed closer and knelt next to him. He gently lifted Itachi's prone body onto his lap. Itachi lolled onto his back in Kisame's arms. He seemed fine excluding his almost fatal chakra exhaustion. But of course that was to be expected, considering all the black flames in the room. Itachi began mumbling in his unconscious state.

"...no...don't...please...leave me...no more...please...no...more..." And all Kisame could think was: 'Itachi said please.'

His conclusion: Whatever was haunting Itachi must be pretty fucked up it he said please. And they should probably fix it as soon as they possibly could.

He gathered Itachi fully into his arms and took off as fast as he possibly could. Was life such a fucking bitch that it made a fourteen-year-old boy suffer in the depths of insanity?

-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-0-.-0-.-0-.-0-.-0.-0-.-0-.-

**Double Eye:** Uhhh okay then. I hoped you liked it. I'm not going to plead for reviews. So uhh thanks for reading this far.


End file.
